3GPP TS 23.060, Annex C “Link MTU consideration”, describes various encapsulation overheads for user plane datagram. According to 3GPP TS23.060, the overhead becomes larger than the actual datagram for VoLTE payload, which is typically about 40-50 octets long. That is, encapsulation overhead for e.g. VoLTE payloads in EPC networks is unreasonably large. A high amount of small packets leads to scalability issues in various network devices.